walker_of_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Horvát
Peter Horvát (full title: Count Peter Michelangelo Horvát IV) is the three hundred ninety-fourth Dimension Master of Light and Darkness, after Erik Thornnston and preceding Max Hatano. He acts as both a fighter and as the group's representative and universal diplomat, appearing in countless capitols and courtrooms, as well as battlefields. The youngest member of the Twenty-Fourth Council, he has been labelled by historians as the ‘most dynamic, revolutionary, and popular’ Dimension Master in history. He has compiled an autobiography, detailing the most noteworthy events of his career as a Dimension Master. Early life Peter was born into the House of Horvát, a noble Ordish family distantly related to the royal lineage. He was the sole child of Koenraad, the Marquis of Gjordstein, and Helga, the Duchess of Mør eg Östenbourg. Due to his close ties with the royal family, he was originally arranged to marry Eleonora, an Ordish princess of the same age. Six months into his life, he was discovered to be imbued with the powers of Light and Darkness- telltale signs that he was a sprouting Dimension Master. Conflicted by the crown’s policy against Dimension Masters and worried about their bloodline being jeopardized, Helga and Koenraad secretly escaped to the Southern Bloc where they found Erik Thornnston, who agreed to temporarily move Peter to a neighbouring dimension until the King’s disdain for Dimension Masters died down or was replaced. Peter’s new life was with the Nation, which sought to completely assimilate him into its totalitarian regime. The oppressive atmosphere and lack of freedom in the Nation revolted Peter; he vowed to never conform and grew up living off his own efforts. His disgust for the Nation was permanently solidified when he found a lost library, hosting a completely separate media and culture than that of the Nation’s. Under the dim lights of the school’s basement, he educated himself in numerous fields of study including music, history, science, martial arts, and philosophy. Despite receiving much higher forms of education than his peers, he was still puzzled by his apparent influences of Light and Darkness and vigorously sought out answers. First mission In a moment of severe desperation, the Confederation of Nomadic Tribes built a machine that could summon the nearest Dimension Master in order to aid their resistance against the Qijan Supremacy. Their experiment was a success, and Peter was brought to the Yushiki continent, but due to miscalculations, the machine launched him away from their camp, into the heart of Qija’s capital, where he was imprisoned. He quickly broke out with fellow prisoner Professor Nihon, planning to sell illegal goods to the Qijan citizenry so as to weaken the stability of the Supremacy. During this campaign, he reunited with the CNT, allied himself with several Qijan separatists, most notably Saint Lucius, battled Qijan forces at the foot of the Koorian territory, and amassed an army strong enough to rival the powerful Qijan military. Peter was also responsible for executing the last Qijan Emperor, Potestian XVII. Appearance Peter has an elegant and lithe physique with ‘muscles in the right places’ and a slightly rugged appearance. He stands at a height he classifies as relatively short, but he makes up for it by carrying himself well and maintaining a straight, healthy posture that some might describe as snobby. He walks at an exceptionally fast pace; it appears he’s usually in a rush, but his walking speed is naturally hasty. His skin is fairly pale (which he jokingly states is the reason why he tans poorly) with minimal blemishes, excepting a few scars. Arguably his most notable feature is his hair, which is coffee coloured, moderately long compared to the other Dimension Masters, and constantly stands on end, despite its length. Due to his myopia, he wears black, plastic glasses. His eyes are slightly large, though he squints frequently to balance the size out, and are a mineral grey colour. On the battlefield, he is often seen with a hachimaki, which is white and decorated with a rising sun motif in the center and varying Japanese text on either side. He also wears a modified version of the Knight’s Cross of the Iron Cross around his neck, which he claims is a family emblem. His martial attire primarily consists of a long, black cloak that he wears over his normal clothes and stretches down to his feet. If possible, he chooses to wear no shoes, but settles for sandals and other open toe shoes if going barefoot is not an option, but wears motorcycle boots on occasion. His normal clothes are fundamentally static; he usually wears black sweatpants and a T-shirt, especially a black or purple one. During his leisurely hours, he often wears a black scarf, blank dog tags, and leather jacket accompanied with sunglasses.Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the 24th Council